Aishi Family
The Aishi Family are important characters in Yandere Simulator. The Aishi Family comes from a very long line of yanderes.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655466725933080576 Most women in Yandere-chan's family desire giving birth at a young age, such as 19.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655829675076292608 It has also been a family tradition for several centuries that when an Aishi woman marries a man, the man always adopts the wife's surname.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/662922976271044608 All Aishi women are emotionless until she finds the person who can make them experience feelings.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/668722803235930112 It is likely that there are no male yanderes in the familyhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/662331978486644736 and the family line being female-only yanderes for centuries.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667863415629574145 There will always be slight differences between each yandere born into the Aishi family, but never in terms of strength. All of the Aishis look pretty much identical to one another. YandereDev imagines all of Yandere-chan's ancestors with the same exact hairstyle, even so, it feels goofy to him.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667614983467855872 The Aishi family aren't very close. Once a yandere has found a partner, they tend to distance themselves from the family. It's likely that Yandere-chan hasn't met most of her relatives, although no one is on bad terms.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655830102022815744 Main Family Members Ayano Aishi :Main Article: Yandere-chan Ayano is the main character of Yandere Simulator, and she is also called Yandere-chan. She is the daughter of Ryoba Aishi and her father. Ryoba Aishi :Main Article: Yandere-chan's Mother Ryoba is the mother of Yandere-chan and the main character of 1980s Mode. She kidnapped her own senpai and held him down in her basement. Yandere-chan's Father :Main Article: Yandere-chan's Father The father of Yandere-chan and Ryoba Aishi's senpai and husband. His name is currently unknown. He was kidnapped and forcibly made a father through unknown means, as seen in Basement Tape #1. Female Members Great-Great-Great Grandmother Yandere-chan's great-great-great grandmother was born in 1910. She will be 107 years old in 2017. First Yandere There is a first yandere of the Aishi Family, but going into more detail on Twitter may be a spoiler.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667753414470668288 Ryoba's Mother Through the Basement Tapes, it is revealed that Ryoba's own mother kidnapped her senpai and kept him in the basement, which implies that this might be quite common among the Aishi family. Male Members "Senpais" There is a brotherly kinship among them because they share each other's experiences with a yandere wife. Still, they are all their own unique individual.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/670046838062346240 Male Yanderes While male children are unlikely, they would look like similar to Senpaihttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667753905955082240 and would be yandere as the females are.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667803829946068992 Trivia *YandereDev imagines that Yandere-chan's great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother wore a bloody kimono and wielded a knife. *The last name "Aishi" is a play on words. Ai means "love" and Shi means "death".https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652655236465594368 *Yandere-chan's great-grandma and great-grandpa were the first to move to Buraza Town. Yandere-chan's grandma asked for a basement, which great-grandma agreed to. The grandmother eventually kidnaps the grandfather and keeps him in their basement and they give birth to Ryoba, who eventually uses the basement at least once.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/670298798954905600 Category:Minor Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Adults Category:Akademi High Students Category:1980's Characters Category:Characters Category:Former Students Category:Unprogrammed Category:Aishi Family Category:Customizable Category:Unkillable Category:Devoted (Persona) Category:Females Category:Males Category:Female Students